Data is increasingly being transmitted over short and long distances to wirelessly connect users located in urban and rural environments. However, electronic equipment, such as radios and transmitters, utilized for supporting wireless data transmissions over short and long distances often differ resulting in non-uniformity of network architecture as well as increased costs.